Lightfoot's adventure
by TheSilverDragoness
Summary: when Grimwold goes missing, Lightfoot must travel to Earth to find him only to find himself in the world of wizards. Harry Potter story...and unicorn chronicles


**PLEASE READ. What happens when the unicorn chronicles and HP combine? Well the story below! Please keep in mind I have yet to finish the Last Hunt and this does not follow HP. And for those of you who don't know horse parts- fetlock means ankle. Sorry if I get some of the appearances wrong. I do not own TUC or HP, and since I'm lately obsessed with unicorns I gave myself a new nickname! ****And put myself in the royal family as Lightfoot's looong looong long lost sister…or cousin…something like that **

**-Fleetfoot **

Lightfoot shook his head and looked around. Even with the light of his horn the forest was dark. He'd run through the portal, one of the amulet's around his neck- having been told to keep is safe- once Flickerfoot told him Grimwold was missing and to go to Earth. The prince whinnied nervously before rearing up on his hind legs and leaping forward. The shadows seemed to follow him as he ran through the forest. He liked Earth, after all it used to be the unicorns home, but the forest set his senses on high alert.

Lightfoot's ears pricked back as something whizzed through the air. Before he could react, something pierced his front right fetlock. Bugeling in pain, he stumbled before crashing to the ground. Panicking, he scrambled up and took off, running blindly going only on instinct. The pain only got worse as he ran but he could only think of one thing; _find Grimwold, protect the Amulet. _He heard someone behind him but no footsteps, just a chill down his spine. A voice came from in front of him, surprising the prince enough to stop.

Something blue flew past him and the presence behind him vanished. Four humans came into view. Three boys, one with dark brown hair and what Cara had called glasses on his eyes. The other had red hair and green eyes while the other was much taller with wavy dark brown hair around his chin and a friendly face. The female had light brown hair and brown eyes. Lightfoot was instinctively drawn to her. _A trap? _He wondered, _they don't look like Hunters. And why are they holding sticks? _

The female slowly stepped toward him. He didn't move, fear overruling his instinct to move towards her. He didn't know what they were saying but the girl's voice sounded soothing and when she put her hand out he took a few steps toward her. Lowering his head the prince quickly pierced her chest and her hand went to his neck. "There, not we can communicate," he said. The girl spoke out loud. "Don't speak! Think. . . send the thought to me," Lightfoot had to roll his eyes. She reminded him so much of Cara. "My name is Lightfoot," he added.

"What happened? I'm Hermione," the girl motioned to his bleeding fetlock.

"I do not know. . . I came here from Luster and a few minutes later, something attacked me," the unicorn shook his mane in frustration. "I did not even hear someone walking behind me. Just. . . a presence like a phantom or something," he added. Hermione nodded before looking over at the three males.

"These are my friends. Harry, Ron and Hagrid," she pointed to them. "We have to get you back to Hogwarts," at his confused look she explained, "the school for witches and wizards. Harry, Ron and me are wizards. . . I'm a witch and Hagrid's the ground keeper."

"Where am I?" Lightfoot asked gazing around. Hermione ran her fingers through his mane, seeming distracted before looking at him,

"Sorry, your in the Forbidden Forest." He nodded before she started walking off, motioning for him to follow. Picking up his injured leg, the unicorn limped after them. The castle they lead him too was huge, all stone. Owls flew in and out, laughing could be heard. A hut was nearby, with a path leading from the forest up to it. It was night but a few students were out. "Stop here," Hermione said as she lead him to the hut. Kneeling Hagrid gently lowered his leg and swiftly pulled the arrow out. Lightfoot breathed in sharply before Hagrid pulled out a roll of something. Wrapping it around his wound he stood up and smiled before saying something Lightfoot couldn't hear. Not being able to understand human's without establishing the mental link was getting on his nerves. "We're going to have to tell our headmaster about you," Hermione added. _Great, more not being able to hear people. . . guess she can translate._ Hagrid stayed back in his hut while the four of them started up to Hogwarts.

**How do you like it? Comment and review! **

**- Fleetfoot **


End file.
